Captain Guber
Status: Official/'Unofficial' Campaign Setting: Hyrule (5e) Player: Xen Character Sheet Character Name: '''Guber '''Race: '''Goron '''Class & Level: Brute Fighter 5 Background: Pirate (Sailor) Gender: Male Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Size: Medium Armor Class: 19 Max HP: '''85 (5d12 + 20 + 5) '''Speed: 25 Experience Points: Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: +3 Saving Throws: Strength +8, Constitution +7 Skills: Acrobatics +5, Athletics +9, Insight +4, Intimidation +2, Perception +4, Survival +4 Passive Insight: 14 Passive Perception: 14 Armor & Shields: All armor and shields Tools & Kits: Navigator’s tools, vehicles (water) Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons Languages: Common Attacks Melee Attack Bonus: +8 Melee Finesse Bonus: +5 Ranged Attack Bonus: +5 Megaton Hammer. Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., 1 target. Hit: 12 (2d6 + 5) bludgeoning damage. (hard hitter +3 to hit, 2d6 + 8) Rolling Dash. Melee Natural Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft. 1 target. Hit: 7 (2d6) bludgeoning damage. Javelin. Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 30/120 ft., 1 target. Hit: 8 (1d6 + 5) piercing damage. Features & Traits Rock Gut: You may consume rocks and minerals to satisfy your hunger. Fire Resistance: You have resistance to fire damage. You feel no discomfort being in close proximity to lava. Natural Armour: When unarmored, your AC is equal to 13 + your dexterity modifier. Rolling Dash: When you use your action to Dash, after moving 10ft. you can use a bonus action to make a special melee attack against a creature within 5 feet of you with proficiency using your Constitution modifier. If you hit, you deal 2d6 bludgeoning damage. This damage increases to 3d6 at 5th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 17th level. Stone Diver: You are unable to swim, sinking right to the bottom of any body of water you enter. You are able to hold your breath for a number of hours equal to your Constitution modifier. Evasive Footwork: '''You have learned to nimbly weave through melee combat without exposing yourself. You gain the following benefits: * The first 5 feet you move on your turn never provokes opportunity attacks. * When you use your action to Dash, your movement does not provoke opportunity attacks until the end of your turn. * When you are hit with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to move up to your speed without provoking opportunity attacks from that creature. If you do so, you cannot move again until after the end of your next turn. '''Tough as Nails: When you gain this feat, all of your Hit Dice increase in size by one step, and your hit points increase by an amount equal to your level. Whenever you gain Hit Dice and hit points after this, your newly gain Hit Die is treated as though it was one size larger. You cannot increase a Hit Die above d12. Bad Reputation: No matter where you go, people are afraid of you due to your reputation. When you are in a civilized settlement, you can get away with minor criminal offenses, such as refusing to pay for food at a tavern or breaking down doors at a local shop, since most people will not report your activity to the authorities. Fighting Style Heavy Strikes: After you roll damage with a weapon you are wielding in two hands, you can choose to roll one of the damage dice again, but if you do so you must accept the second roll even if it is lower. You can only gain this benefit with a melee weapon you are wielding in two hands, and can only benefit from it once per turn. Stamina Meter: At 1st level, you gain a number of stamina points equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum 0). If your Constitution modifier later increases, so does your number of stamina points. At 2nd level and every level you gain in this class, you gain an additional 2 stamina points. You can expend your stamina points to execute a called shot, or empower other class features. Normally all of your stamina points are replenished when you complete a short or long rest. Extra Attack: Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Mettle: At 2nd level, your hit point maximum increases by 2, and it increases by an additional 1 every time you gain a level in this class. Hard Hitter: Starting at 3rd level, whenever you make a weapon attack, you can choose to not add your proficiency bonus to the attack roll to instead add it to the damage roll. Equipment A megaton hammer, six javelins, a backpack, a bedroll, a mess kit, a tinderbox, 10 torches, 10 days of rations, a waterskin, 50 feet of hemp rope, a belaying pin (club), 50 feet of silk rope, a bottle of red liquid that sparkles ever so slightly under direct moonlight with a faded blue label that cannot be read, navigator's tools, a set of common clothes, fishing tackle, a rowboat, 4 oars, and a belt pouch. Encumbrance: 212 lbs. (medium: 134, heavy: 267, max: 400) Green Rupees: 0 Yellow Rupees: 0 Red Rupees: 176 Description Personality Traits: I stretch the truth for the sake of a good story. Ideals: Freedom. The sea is freedom—the freedom to go anywhere and do anything. (Chaotic) Bonds: Ruthless mutineers murdered my officers, stole my ship, and left me to die. Vengeance will be mine. Flaws: I’ll say anything to avoid having to do extra work. Relationships First Mate Boinkers: my boar companion